Heroes
by Captain Howdy 611
Summary: They would be together. No matter what anyone could say, what anyone could do, they had to find a way to make it, together. No matter what…" A tad slashy


_Disclaimer - I do not own the characters, and I do not own the song... David Bowie owns the song... he is SO cool..._

_A/N - Whee!!! More golden oldie type songs! I'm starting to get addicted to writing these song fic things... yes, I know... Two posts in one evening! Impressive eh?? Lol... This is a tad more happy than the last (I'm starting to make a habit of this 'happy' stuff eh?) so... enjoy!_

* * *

**Heroes**

**I, I will be king**

**And you, you will be queen**

They would be together. No matter what anyone could say, what anyone could do, they had to find a way to make it, together. No matter what...

**Though nothing will drive them away**

**We can beat them, just for one day**

**We can be Heroes, just for one day**

And the other kids could think what they wanted. True, there would probably be no way to ever change their opinions – some people were just condemned with such closed, cold minds – and they would denounce them, accuse them, criticize their love. But in the end it would not matter, not if they were strong, together. Not if they were brave.

****

**And you, you can be mean**

**And I, I'll drink all the time**

They were always so different – that's what they could never figure out. Do opposites really attract they wonder? And they fought; they fought a lot. There was always something that stood in their way, something to bicker over, something to dispute. But, at the end of the day, they would forgive each other. They both had their bad points, their faults and imperfections, but they also had each other, and nothing could tear them away.

**'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact**

**Yes we're lovers, and that is that**

Why? Well it was simple enough. Even if they tried to deny it, there was still something there, burning, a force so strong it could not be ignored. Every time they were together, every time they touched, there was just something there. And suddenly they weren't just friends anymore. As long as they were together, nothing could stand in their way.

****

**Though nothing, will keep us together**

**We could steal time, just for one day**

And he wanted to believe every word of it was true, but it was not. Because no matter how strong he could be, no matter that, for once, he felt powerful enough, confident enough to take what he wanted, regardless of what anyone else thought, Eddy was not. And without both of them fighting, supporting each other, Double D would never stand a chance.

**We can be Heroes, for ever and ever**

**What d'you say?**

If only Eddy could see how deeply their love flowed, how their connection was so pure it was written in the stars. If only Eddy could see...

****

**I, I wish you could swim**

**Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim**

But Eddy's pride was so important to him, so easily bruised, so easily cut down. No. He could wait forever, wish forever, but Eddy would never come round, never be able to see clearly. It could all be over. But he didn't want it to be. He could fight. He would fight.

**Though nothing, nothing will keep us together**

**We can beat them, for ever and ever**

**Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day**

And their war was far from over yet...

****

**I, I will be king**

**And you, you will be queen**

They could be together. No matter what anyone could say, what anyone could do, they had to find a way to make it through, together. No matter what...

**Though nothing will drive them away**

**We can be Heroes, just for one day**

**We can be us, just for one day**

Because this was their calling, their path in life. No mountain too high, no river too deep. There was no way that they could just give up. No way. Together, they could make it through.

****

**I, I can remember (I remember)**

**Standing, by the wall (by the wall)**

That first day. They had been running from the kids, some scam that had gone awry. Ed had disappeared, they didn't know where, and they did not have time to think as they ran for the nearest hiding place they could find. There was no way that Eddy would surrender his profits. Refund? They would be lucky! And so they ran, and finally took cover in the scrap yard, backs pressed to the fence in case anyone came looking for them.

**And the guns, shot above our heads **

**And we kissed, as though nothing could fall **

The shouts and the threats still echoed through their minds, they could still hear them, after all this time, every word that had been said that day. The day that Double D had been scared, that Eddy had been afraid, the day that they finally looked into each other's eyes and saw the true emotions that lay there. The day they had finally built up the courage and kissed.

**And the shame, was on the other side**

**Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever**

**Then we could be Heroes, just for one day**

And for that moment, for just that one moment, everything else in the world had gone, disappeared. Nothing else mattered. Not the threats from the other children, not the punishments they were sure to receive from their parents after they discovered what their sons had been doing while they were away, not even the concern for their third friend who had simply vanished into the crowd of kids during the rush. Nothing else. Only each other. How Double D wanted that moment to return, for every day to be filled with the same happiness, the same love. And deep down, Eddy knew he wanted it too...

****

**We're nothing, and nothing will help us**

But maybe it was just too much to ask

**Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay**

Maybe Eddy was right; they were not strong enough, not even together.

**But we could be safer, just for one day**

Maybe this was just the better way...

**Just for one day**

* * *

_Wow... well, I'm not sure on this fic at all, it ain't my usual style and to me it might be a tad confusing??? I dunno... Maybe it's just me... So please tell me what you think and review!!! Yaaay!_


End file.
